


We are liars in thoughts (but lovers in heart)

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Real Life People fanfics [4]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha!Marzia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta!Felix, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Lies, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Mark, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, all of these are further in the story dont worry, betas are a majority in this world, most of their friends are betas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Unlike Felix, Mark and Sean were not Betas. And by not being Betas, that meaning, by being minority, since the world was mostly made by betas, they decided to hide their true breeds.Because Sean McLoughlin was an alpha, and Mark Fischbach was an omega, and they really, really didn't want to profit out of their 'unlikeness' like many youtubers did.They wanted to be gamers.And be known by being gamers only.





	We are liars in thoughts (but lovers in heart)

When they began their youtube carriers, they made a very important decision: because of the hate they would receive in case they said the truth, they decided to lie.

Unlike Felix, Mark and Sean were not Betas. And by not being Betas, that meaning, by being minority, since the world was mostly made by betas, they decided to hide their true breeds.

Because Sean McLoughlin was an alpha, and Mark Fischbach was an omega, and they really, really didn't want to profit out of their 'unlikeness' like many youtubers did.

They wanted to be gamers.

And be known by being gamers only.

 

\--------

 

"Thank you guys so much for watching! If you liked it, PUNCH that like button in the face, like a BOSS and! High fives all around! Wapish, wapish. Thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEO!"

Sean chuckled softly once he finished his outro, pulling his hat down and turning the camera off, just in time for his phone to buzz with a message.

When he picked up, his attention peaked and he grinned, knowing exactly who it was.

 _'Excited for next week?_ ' – MF

Sean sighed happily and closed his eyes for a second. Next week. Next week! He was going to meet Markiplier next week!

Holy shit, what had his life become.

 _'Super excited!!!!'_ – SM

 _'Don't get so excited buddy, me and my friends are boring as shit'_ – MF

 _'Doubt it!'_ – SM

Honestly, it didn't even matter. Just knowing them would be amazing.

Mark sent him a winky face and Sean chuckled deeply, shaking his head and turning back to his computer. It was already ten pm and he hadn't even started to work on the video that had to come up in two days.

Sean groaned deeply and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to work but he had to. He stood up, to make some good and strong cup of coffee, to be able to stay awake during night to do all he needed to do. In two or so days, he would be flying off to the USA for the first time.

He couldn't be more excited.

Never he had thought that being a Youtuber would make him do all he wanted to do, and more! This was all a dream come true!

As he made his coffee and waited for it to go down, he suddenly remembered something very important and checked the drawers of the kitchen. He hummed when he found what he wanted, but frowned when he saw he had only one pill left.

He would have to buy more Alpha hormones suppressants in the next morning. He couldn't possibly forget them.

They were going to meet up with fans. Some could be other alphas or even omegas, and that would be very indelicate if he just showed off exhaling something strong, specially when he claimed for the whole internet that he was a beta.

Sean sighed, shaking his head to himself and grabbing his coffee as he returned to his room. He hated, hate lying. He thought people deserved his honesty. But honestly, being an Alpha in society nowadays was pretty much as dangerous as being an omega. Those two breeds, as much as Sean knew about it (which wasn't much) had been decaying around the ages. The population was mostly formed of betas by now, making alphas and omegas rarity, and something people either hated for their 'old ways' (which wasn't their fault but oh well) or fetished, wanting to have an omega or an alpha for themselves to show off.

His whole childhood had been very difficult because of it, with kids not wanting to be his friend because they thought he would attack someone because of his heightened instincts, or people wanting to be his friend only to show off they had an alpha friend, or even worst: the ones that bullied him for being a small alpha.

Because honestly? In modern society, Alphas were still huge. But Sean... he was small, thin, weak, and he didn't really show off that Alpha breeding. So other kids usually made fun of him, making him decide when he was 14 that he wanted to get suppressants and just pass as a beta.

All his siblings were betas, he could be one too.

Since then, he had been living that life. Taking pills every day to hide off his scent, and trying to pass as 'normal'. As a beta.

It was easier than he thought, honestly, even if it was a bit annoying.

He just hoped that his fans that were omegas and alphas knew that like, they were closer to him than they thought.

Pushing those thoughts away and sitting down by his computer again, he began working on the videos for the next day and next week. He had filmed a few cool games, and he even had a silly video based in one of Mark's own. He just loved Mark's sketches. They were so cool.

Mark seemed to be a great guy. He talked to Sean, thought he was funny, watched his videos and liked all of them, and now they were going to finally meet and like, Sean couldn't be happier. Mark was like an idol, even though he had to pretend he wasn't, because like, how embarrassing it would be if he just acted like a fan?

They were equals, as much as career said, and if they were going places together with Mark's friends, they could also be considered friends.

Right?

Sean groaned and rubbed his face, shaking his head and focusing back on the video. He had no time to deal with this. He had to focus and finish everything and then he could go all fanboy on the thought of meeting all those cool people.

Now, he had to focus.

 

\----------

 

Mark put his phone away when he heard the doorbell ring. He had been sending messages to some people, one of them being that Irish boy Jack that would be coming over next week.

He stood up from the couch, and unlocked the door, his smile growing when he saw Bob and Wade standing outside his door.

"Guys!" he said happily, opening his arms, and both of his best friends walked in, giving him a hug. "Oh boy, you guys got here early!"

"Yeah, we wanted to eat out of your pocket money" Bob said, and Wade chuckled as Mark smirked and made a face.

"Asshole" he mumbled and closed the door. "Well anyway, we are alone by now since the Cyndago guys left to let the house for us during the next week" he shrugged, and Bob nodded, putting his bag down.

"Yeah no one cares where's the food" he said, dryly, and Mark snorted loudly, making Bob smile.

"Want Pizza, Chinese, or what?" Mark asked, reaching for his phone and looking down as he searched for the phones. Bob and Wade looked at each other and hummed.

"Chinese" Wade nodded, and Bob agreed. Mark nodded and sat down, and they did the same, looking at Mark as he ordered.

"Okay so I ordered a lot of stuff" he said after he finished, putting the phone down and laying on the couch, humming. "Now, update me on stuff"

"Wow, thank you for your hospitality" Wade said, sarcastically, and Mark shrugged, looking at him.

"You guys are family, nothing to worry about"

"Well, life is normal" Bob said, shrugging, and Mark looked up at him. "You are the one that should update us on what's going on. You're moving everywhere, all the time, found a cool group of guys to replace us, all that good shit"

"Come on, I didn't replace you" he chuckled and shrugged, hugging the closest pillow. "They are just cool and they like my voice and they are friends. We have a lot of fun together"

"Wink wonk" wade said, and Mark threw the pillow at him.

"Shut up" he chuckled and laid down again. "I have a girlfriend, you know?"

"Oh yeah" Bob said, and Mark looked at him. "About that, weren't you guys going to break up?"

"Well... honestly I'm trying" Mark said, looking up at the ceiling again. "But she just doesn't get it. She says we need time, that she loves me very much, all that shit... I just don't know" he shrugged softly.

"I still think she only likes you because of your breed" Wade said, seriously, and Mark opened his eyes, cheeks burning out of embarrassment as he groaned.

"She doesn’t know" he growled and looked at him, and Bob sighed.

"Mark. Everyone that spends more than a month around you just know. It's impossible to hide your scent all the time" he said softly, and Mark groaned, turning away from the on the couch.

"I wouldn't have invited you if I knew this would become a breed conversation" he huffed, and both Bob and Wade looked at each other, and then at Mark.

"Okay sorry. We won't talk about it" Bob said, smiling as Mark's back relaxed and he moved back to facing them. "You have been working out too, I see"

"yeah... I kinda have to if I want to hide from people that watch me every day" he chuckled, and Wade shook his head, smiling.

"You are very passing, don't worry" Wade assured, and Mark chuckled, lifting his arm and flexing it.

"Check these guns" he said, kissing his biceps, and both Wade and Bob began laughing loudly as Mark showed off all his muscles and how his working out had been helping.

After that, the mood lightened, and they talked about their lives until the food arrived. Then, they picked it up, and ate it while watching some stupid show on TV. While they did, another topic came up, and as such, they began talking about it.

"What about that Jack guy that is coming over next week? Your new internet friend?" Bob asked, and Mark chuckled, nodding slowly.

"Jack? Yeah he is coming to LA to meet us. He is very, veeeeery excited to meet you guys. And me" he winked, and Wade chuckled.

"Well, by what we have played together and talked, he really does seem like a cool guy. I can't wait to meet him" he said, honestly, and Mark nodded, smiling.

"yeah. I think it will be nice to meet my little internet friend" he agreed, eating another bite of his food. "He is a beta too, so like, super chill"

"Cool, we are gonna bond" Bob said, grinning, and Mark laughed loudly.

"Hey, don't steal my friend!" he whined and both Bob and Wade laughed loudly, Mark joining soon after before the laugher died and so did the noise.

Mark liked it. He liked that he could just chill with his friends and not think about anything for a while. He already had his videos ready for this week, and now he just needed to order some suppressants and enjoy the week that would follow.

It would be the beginning of a great friendship, he could feel it.

He couldn't wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this story, feel free to leave kudos and comments! It will probably be uploaded slowly these next weeks because my tests are coming, but I would never write it if I didn't begin somewhere. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! I've always wanted to write something like this in the abo verse, so like, I took my courage and made it Septiplier already because fuck it.


End file.
